stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernard Kenny
Bernard F. Kenny, Jr. (born November 17, 1946 in Jersey City, New Jersey) is an American Democratic Party politician, who served in the New Jersey State Senate from 1993 to 2008, where he represented the 33rd Legislative District. He served for one day at the end of his tenure in the Senate as President of the Senate. Before moving up to the Senate, Kenny served in the lower house of the New Jersey Legislature, the General Assembly, from 1987 to 1993. Upon the resignation of Bob Menendez from the New Jersey Senate, due to his election to the United States House of Representatives, Kenny was selected to fill the vacancy. A Navy veteran, Senator Kenny is a partner at the law firm of Florio & Kenny. When the Senate was tied 20-20 in 2002 to 2003, Kenny served as the Democratic Majority Leader, and when the Democrats regained majority control, he took over as full Majority Leader, a position he held for the remainder of his Senate term, except for his last day in office when he became President of the Senate. Senator Kenny was the Chairman of the Budget and Appropriation Committee in 2008, and also served on the Joint Budget Oversight Committee, the Joint Legislative Committee on Ethical Standards, the Intergovernmental Relations Commission and the Legislative Services Commission. Kenny was Hoboken's Assistant Corporation Counsel from 1984 to 1985 and was an Assistant Prosecutor in Hudson County from 1976 to 1979. Kenny served in the United States Navy from 1968 to 1971 as a Lieutenant, junior grade. In the Senate, two laws Kenny has sponsored, the Water Supply Public/Private Contracting Act and the County and Municipal Water Supply Act, make it possible for municipalities to enter into public/private water utility agreements. He sponsored the legislation which conforms the State's trademark law and application procedures with federal law. He also sponsored a law providing for interstate banking and a law giving gross income exclusions for certain savings in Roth IRAs. Kenny was one of New Jersey's presidential electors casting the state's Electoral College votes after the 2004 presidential election. New Jersey's electors cast their ballots on December 13, 2004 in the State House Annex, in Trenton, where all 15 votes were cast for the Democratic Party candidate John Kerry.2004 Electoral College Nominees, New Jersey Department of Law and Public Safety. Accessed July 16, 2007. The senator was a member of the New Jersey Sports History Commission and served on the New Jersey Council for the Humanities. From 1983 to 1987, Mr. Kenny was counsel to the state division of the American Cancer Society. He served, at the appointment of the New Jersey Supreme Court, on the District VI Ethics Committee which reviewed complaints against lawyers, from 1985 to 1988. Kenny received a B.A. from the University of Pennsylvania (1968) in Economics and was awarded a J.D. (1976) from the Fordham University School of Law.Senator Kenny's Legislative Website, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed July 16, 2007. Senate Presidency To honor Kenny, Senate President Richard Codey resigned his position on January 7, 2008, for the last day of Kenny's term, which ended January 8, 2008, and allowed Kenny to be elected President of the New Jersey Senate for one day. As Senate President, Kenny presided over Senate sessions, set the Senate agenda, and performed ceremonial functions on behalf of the Senate. If Gov. Jon Corzine had left the state or been incapacitated during Kenny's Senate Presidency, Kenny would have served as acting governor. District 33 Each of the forty districts in the New Jersey Legislature has one representative in the New Jersey Senate and two members in the New Jersey General Assembly. The other representatives from the 33rd Legislative District are: *Assemblyman Brian P. Stack *Assemblyman Silverio Vega References External links *Senator Kenny's Legislative Website *New Jersey Senate Democrats Website Biography *New Jersey Voter Information Website 2003 *New Jersey Legislature financial disclosure form for 2006 (PDF) *New Jersey Legislature financial disclosure form for 2005 (PDF) *New Jersey Legislature financial disclosure form for 2004 (PDF) Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:2004 United States presidential electors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Members of the New Jersey General Assembly Category:New Jersey State Senators Category:People from Hoboken, New Jersey Category:Presidents of the New Jersey Senate